Hooked on Phonics Worked for Ron?
by HarryMuto
Summary: Adopted from kolchaksghost In a moment of utter stupidity Ron, releases Imhotep from his eternal grave, will Harry with the help of a new mentor save everyone... and perhaps himself. Replacement for Prisoner of Askaban, Seventy years after The Mummy Returns. Harry/Multi NOT SLASH
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

**This fic was adopted from kolchaksghost****, with their kind permission, so no saying you stole this and that understood... Also I don't own either the Harry Potter or The Mummy franchises and make no money from this.**

During the reign of Pharaoh Seti I, the wizard king of Egypt deified by his subjects for such works as building Hamunaptra – the resting place of the wealth of the kingdom, a stranger walked out of the deep desert. A wizard/priest, he was called Imhotep and claimed to be named after the great architect and healer of old. Through cunning, Imhotep rose quickly through the Pharaoh's court until he became High Priest, Seti's most trusted advisor. He used his role to lull Seti into a false sense of security that ultimately cost the Pharaoh his life.

The reality was that while Imhotep was a priest, he was a priest of the evil Serpent God – Apophis – and a dark wizard with dreams of conquest. He seduced Ahnk-sun-Amun*, Seti's mistress and future bride; between the two they murdered their liege in a bid for his throne. The Princess Nefertiri witnessed the attack on her father from her terrace across the courtyard from her father's chambers. She alerted his guards but it was too late, Seti I was no more and Imhotep escaped; the only consolation for his children was that Ahnk-sun-Amun lost her life as well. What none knew was that she sacrificed herself because she knew her lover would be able to return the pieces of her soul from the Underworld.

Imhotep stole her body but was caught with his followers deep in the bowls of Hamunaptra before he was able to resurrect his beloved. His minions were sentenced to be mummified alive but for heretical nature of his crimes, the dark wizard suffered the Hum-Dai – cursed to remain undead for all time. By the order of the new Pharaoh Ramses II, the body was entombed within Hamunaptra and the city forever abandoned. He then charged his dead father's most loyal guards with the duty of protecting Egypt from the evils of its past.

For nearly three thousand years, we… the Medjai – magical warriors descended from Pharaoh's Sacred Guards – have watched over Egypt and protected the people from untold evil. Twice the creature that was Imhotep was raised and each time it was put back down but not before it created some level of chaos. After the second incident, the Commanders of the Twelve Tribes of the Medjai ordered their most trusted warrior to be placed into a magical sleep in case the creature rose a third time because the tribes were going to scatter to the four corners of the world to seek out cursed treasures plundered from Egyptian tombs.

The secrets of Hamunaptra remained buried under the desert sands for seventy years…


	2. Ch1 A Comedy of Errors!

**Chapter 1: A Comedy of Errors**

_Borgin & Burkes, Knockturn Alley; June 23, 1993_

It was a sunny Saturday and Diagon Alley and its darker counterpart were both packed with students not long returned home from Hogwarts for the summer in search of diversion. Among the throng of teen witches and wizards were two well known red-headed pranksters. Fred and George Weasley had managed to con their harried mother into letting the troublesome twosome pick up some last minute necessities for the upcoming family vacation. Their father, Arthur – an overworked and underpaid Ministry employee – won The Daily Prophet's Annual Galleon Drawing; nobody had won in the past couple of years so the prize grew until it was equal to 10% of the paper's yearly income. That meant that the once poor family received just over a million galleons… after the Ministry took out their cut, of course.

After half the coin was deposited into the Family Vault, their dad and mum – Molly – set up Trust Vaults of fifty thousand galleons each for the five kids still at home then split another hundred thousand between the personal vaults of the two oldest Weasley sons, Bill and Charlie. What was left over was used to renovate the Burrow, pay for two family trips – one to visit Bill in Egypt over the summer and the other to spend Christmas with Charlie in Romania this year, rent rooms at the Leaky Cauldron for the last two days of August and get everyone new wardrobes. The one thing that was accidentally left off the shopping list had been new trunks for the trip, which would be used later for school. A quick bribe to their younger siblings, Ron and Ginny, to keep their mum off balance and the family's resident tricksters were able to escape her watchful eye and pick up the magical luggage unsupervised.

As soon as the twins had the new trunks shrunk and placed in their pockets, they managed to sneak off into Knockturn Alley after a couple of well placed Glamours. Ever since their friend, Harry Potter, had his misadventure there the previous summer the duo had wanted to check it out for themselves. The sights, sounds and people of the darker part of London's magical shopping district did nothing to dampen the pair's excitement. Eventually, they ended up in Borgin & Burkes to see if they might find some inspiration for pranks against the wannabe Death Eaters in Slytherin. After all, the bigoted bastards acted a little too pleased last year when Slytherin's Monster was terrorizing the school so a little payback was in order. Although, if asked, they would be the first to tell you that not every member of the Snake Pit was evil; especially since their secret girlfriends were both Snakes. Fred was drooling over the Hand of Glory when George noticed a strange looking puzzle box covered in hieroglyphics. He seemed to be drawn to the ancient curio.

"How much for this box," George asked Borgin when the shopkeeper appeared from the back room.

"I'm afraid that piece has been in the shop for several decades; there's just not as much interest in Egyptian artefacts as there once was. I could let you have for… ten galleons," the oily wizard that reminded the brothers of Professor Snape responded with a slightly put out tone.

"Very good, my brother and I will take it along with the Hand of Glory," Fred commented then produced the requisite coinage; much to the older wizards delight.

The transaction completed, the pair quickly made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron, dropped their Glamours then flooed back home before their mother started to get suspicious. Just before the twins went to bed that night, George figured out how to open the puzzle box and found a folded up parchment map inside.

"Hey, we should show that to Bill after we get to Cairo," Fred suggested before the pair drifted off to sleep.

_Curse-breaker Camp – Hamunaptra, Egypt; August 29, 1993_

Ron Weasley was having the worst summer ever; first, his mum stopped him from using the money in his new trust vault to buy a Firebolt. Then the family hadn't even been in Cairo a day when the twins showed Bill some stupid old map. His oldest brother got so excited that he immediately apparated to the local Gringott's branch with the parchment still in hand. The next thing he knew, they were out in the middle of the desert will Bill and a team of curse-breakers trying to find some lost city. To make matters worse, mum decided that all the boys were going to help out because it was going to be a learning experience. Finally, adding insult to injury, when they weren't working his family was more interested in paying attention to Ginny than to him. Sure, she'd spent most of the year possessed by that stupid diary then forced down into the Chamber of Secrets but it turned out fine; he'd almost died because of those acromantula in the Forbidden Forest and could've been petrified by that bloody basilisk all he got for his trouble was his mum yelling at him for hours when he pointed that out.

He tip-toed his way from the tent he was forced to share with some weird Egyptian wizard that kept freaking out every couple of minutes as he pointed at things and said, "This is Cursed," because poor Gin-Gin had nightmares and needed to use the extra room in their parents' tent. Ron cautiously made his way to the sorting tent where all the treasures that had been recovered so far were kept while Scabbers rode on his shoulder. He was a little worried about his pet because the old rat had started to get sickly not long after they arrived in the country but if he carked it then the redhead could replace it with an even better pet when they returned home. As soon as he reached his destination he smiled in anticipation and with an avaricious gleam in his eyes.

The reason for both was actually the only good thing about this hellish summer; it was Gringott's policy that everyone that worked on a dig got to keep one artefact. After that, the team members were allowed another item annually for each year spent at the site. This was in addition to any curses, or things from their areas of expertise they found. With Hamunaptra being so huge, it was going to take years before it was fully raided…er… explored and Bill was going to make out like a bandit because he was named team leader. Ron wanted to make sure he got his before all the good stuff was taken. Gold glittered under the permanent Lumos spell inside the tent from the close to a hundred items recovered so far but only the ones on the long table down the centre had been identified and tagged. He quickly decided that the best stuff wouldn't have been tagged yet so he was going to bypass the table and head straight for the piles of stuff at the back of the tent when something caught his eye.

A bronze bowl with that funny picture writing all over the outside of it made him stop and he read the tag. The bowl had enchantments that not only magically duplicated any food that had ever been in it when the command word _Hunger_ was spoken and was self-cleaning; it also got rid of any poisons on the food. Ron snatched up a self-inking quill from the centre of the table then wrote his name on the tag. He smirked when he realized that he'd never be hungry again. He was about to turn bag to the entrance but finally noticed the twins open puzzle box next to a book made of some sort of black metal. It had been discovered that the open box sort of acted like a key to open some of the things that were found. Curiosity got the better of him and he used the _key_ to unlock the book and opened it. His mum, and Hermione for that matter, was always harping at him to read books and he figured there might be some sort of brilliant spell that could be used on Malfoy.

A chill went down his spine when his fingers touched the book but he ignored it along with the strange breeze that blew through the tent as he opened the cover. _Bloody hell, this is filled with nothing but that daft picture writing_ – Ron thought as he skimmed the contents. It could never be said that the youngest Weasley son was the sharpest tool in the family shed but nobody could argue that he had his moments… in both directions (brilliance and utter stupidity) and this was unfortunately about to become one. Where his mum and professors thought he was just plain lazy, he preferred to think of it as conserving his energy for more important things. Everyone knew that school was useless; the only class that was worth anything was the flying lessons. Seriously, all the other classes at Hogwarts were absolute rubbish and had nothing to do with Quidditch. The only reason he went to school was because the only way to go professional was to play on one of the four House Teams. Not that he ever got off his arse in an attempt to reach his goal; nope, just like everything else in life he expected it to be handed to him as payback for always being overshadowed by others. Besides, he was a pure-blood male and it was a well established fact that men ran everything while women catered to their every need so it was only a matter of time before he got his due.

He grabbed the quill he'd used early and some blank parchment then ran a finger along the cold metal page until it stopped on an interesting picture which he copied rather crudely. The hairs on the back of his neck rose and Scabbers squeaked nervously when they both heard a strange murmuring. Ron had jumped at the sound and hadn't noticed his finger jumped to a higher picture on the page. He focused on the task at hand and moved his finger over to the next picture. Again, after he copied it a low murmur startled him enough to jump and like before his finger moved to a lower image. The same thing happened twice more but still the redhead soldiered on.

Once the last picture was copied, he used his borrowed wand (he'd only get a new one when they went school shopping) and cast the Phonetic Charm his mum used to teach all of them to read as well as a Latin to English Translation Charm that a certain bushy haired know-it-all had taught him back in first year. His eyes lit up with glee as he read the new text aloud to practice.

"Surge scelerata terra germen tuum tene-er-brosum, oriu-um-ntur tenebrae nomen deorum vitam et vires sumet" Ron intoned questioningly.*

Instead of a weird muttering, a hot wind blew through the tent along with the sound of a loud hungry growl. Ron yelped while the rat squeaked in terror before it jumped off his shoulder and scurried toward the ruins. It took a couple of minutes for the teen wizard calmed down enough before he chased after his rather worthless pet.

Peter Pettigrew, unregistered animagus and Death Eater in hiding, transformed from his rat form as soon as he squeezed through the hole in the wall that lead to the hidden storage room where he hid the small treasure he'd pilfered from the site since he was forced to come here with the Weasley's. The morning they'd arrived in this God forsaken country and Arthur read about Sirius Black's escape from Azkaban prison, the rat knew his days were numbered. It had been Pettigrew that framed the former convict for murdering him, those thirteen muggles and betraying James and Lily Potter to his Master. But that wasn't why he'd been hiding in his animagus form for all these years; no, even with Sirius safely tucked away in Azkaban he still how to worry about the other Death Eaters that avoided going to prison trying to kill him for providing the information that lead to the Dark Lord's defeat. A few select items and half the gold were hopefully going to be enough to buy his life from the Death Eaters; the rest was going to be used to hide from Sirius' impending wrath. A few spells later, everything was boxed, shrunk and stored in his tattered pockets after a Feather Light Charm. Then he was a rat again headed back to the redheaded moron that was his _owner_.

Ron had gotten lost inside the ruins as he chased after Scabbers. In a moment of frustration, he vented by kicking at the ever present sand only to trip and fall. His thick head and shoulder hit the right side of a statue base. The stone slab loosened and the teen barely rolled to the side before it fell to the ground revealing a secret compartment. Inside was a cloth wrapped bundle the shape of a book. The youngest Weasley son snatched the bundle then leaned the slab back in place before he continued his search for the wayward rat. Luckily, Scabbers found him not long after the stone was roughly back in its proper place and lead his master back to camp. Once safely back in his tent, Ron hid the bundle in his rucksack with the Undetectable Expansion Charm on the inside.

As he lay back onto his cot his thoughts drifted to Hermione. If that bundle was a book then it would be a good present that might keep the bushy haired witch off his back for a while. The young man had reached that age when hormones caused him to start noticing girls. It was at that moment that Ron made up his mind in regards to his female friend. The witch wasn't the most attractive girl at school and nobody else was going to even consider dating the bookworm so he was going to make her his girlfriend. By his way of thinking, it was a win-win situation. Once she was his then she'd naturally do all of his homework for him. Then starting over Christmas break he'd get her away from those muggles that were such a bad influence on her and once safely at the Burrow she'd see how women were supposed to act. After learning everything about homemaking from his mum, they'd have a sprog or two to keep her happy. For Hermione, she'd get the honor of being first the girlfriend then maybe wife of the future star keeper of the Chudley Cannons. With his plan firmly decided, he drifted off for a few hours of sleep because they were going home in the morning.

In a cave fifty miles deeper in the desert the spells that kept the prone man in a magical sleep and temporal stasis began to erode. By the time the rising sun shown into the cave, Ardeth Bey's eyes fluttered open just as a gaggle of redheads activated the international portkey that was to take them to Gringott's London before heading home. The recently awakened warrior arose from the cot he'd spent the last several decades on and stretched as he gave his resting place an appraising gaze. It was obvious to the Medjai that nobody had been there to check upon him for many years from the run down state of things. The warrior wizard cast several spells, one of which – The Whispering Wind – to summon any of his brethren in the area. The others were to ascertain how long he'd been asleep and how the creature was revived this time. It was the last spell that vexed him because the magic used to return Imhotep from the Underworld was muddled for some reason. After several hours without any other Medjai making themselves known, Ardeth did the only logical and expedient thing he could. He strapped on his weapons then apparated to accursed Hamunaptra.

**Translations:**

**"Surge scelerata terra germen tuum tene-er-brosum, oriu-um-ntur tenebrae nomen deorum vitam et vires sumet" - _Rise, accursed one, let your darkness sweep this land, rise in the name of the dark gods, and gain strength from life _**

Read And Review Please


	3. How did Latin Work?

**Chapter 2. How did Latin work?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Mummy.**

**A/N: There's one thing that bugs me about the Medjai how can a group of people generations upon generations old that has seen and experienced the power of the Egyptian Pantheon for themselves, go and worship Allah or indeed any other religion that excludes them maybe that is why the gods never give them a break. So they will worship the old gods here.**

Upon reaching Hamunaptra, Ardeth was able to work out why the resurrection ritual seemed muddled "How in the name of Ra did some twice damned fool manage to use Latin of all things"

Putting that thought aside he tried to summon his brethren in general as his short – ranged spell had come up short _"Follow thy sacred mark, find your brethren" _ He incanted swiftly grasping the hilt of his sword, the results filled him with confusion and then rage he didn't detect the Medjai mark anywhere, but he was getting echoes of a corrupted form from somewhere in England "Why does it also end up being England" he mused before realising he really needed to catch up on events both magical and muggle as he had come to realise that the only way Latin would work is if an additional magical source most likely a wizards core was added to that of the curse, plus he really needed to know why there was a dark and corrupted version of the sacred mark of the Pharaoh's guard in circulation especially as the complex spell required was lost to all but the elders.

So naturally he went to the Wizarding Library of Alexandria, were he learnt of the dark forces prevalent in England distinguished by a strange tattoo on their forearm, just as the Order of the Medjai used to have, and he began to despair knowing that the only way his brothers would have helped such evil was if someone betrayed them meaning they were likely all dead, yet as he read on he learnt of how a small boy had defeated their leader this 'Dark Lord', bringing an abrupt end to their wave of terror. It was almost as if the gods had blessed him that Halloween night twelve years ago, yes perhaps all was not yet lost. He had decided his course of action, he would find this Harry James Potter and offer his aid, train him in the arts of the Medjai, destroy the creature and vanquish this Dark Lord. That said he quickly apparated to the old O'Connell Mansion as it was the most familiar English place to him. He felt a flash of sadness when he saw the dwellings destroyed state. He had a strange fondness for the muggles strong enough to defeat one of Egypt's most powerful curses not once but twice it still amazed him that they didn't have a drop of magic in them and he had to admit he still had a certain preference for that blessed Thompson of Ricks, but this was no time for reminiscing he had to get to Surrey where his tracking spell would lead him to a more precise location.

He couldn't use magic as he was unfamiliar with the area and he wasn't getting on that thrice damned Knight Bus he had heard rumour of since his first bus ride during Imhotep's second rising he had vowed never to get on the contraptions again, after all there was nothing quite like the undead to put you off something so it was between a taxi or walking it seemed, quickly hailing the first available car, he requested that the driver take him to Little Whinging in Surrey whilst using a little mind magic to insure the distance wouldn't be questioned, roughly two hours later he finally arrived at his destination only to realise in his haste that he hadn't thought to obtain the local currency luckily he was able to conjure some without the driver noticing him.

Suddenly he gripped his sword tighter and his eyes narrowed as his finely tuned magical senses detected a powerful field of blood magic, in his experience there were very few positive uses for such a dark art, and most of those were mere parlour tricks certainly nothing as powerful as what he felt and why did he have the foreboding feeling that the one he seeked was right at the centre of it.

He needed to find Mr. Potter and fast, he made his way to this Number four, Privet Drive. Praying to any of the listening gods that he wouldn't find what he suspected correct, after a short while he reached the fabled home of The – Boy – Who – Lived to see a barred window and feel enough hatred to make him want to retch he now knew what the blood magic's purpose was it was a keyed hatred curse and he suspected magical suppression charm which would certainly fit what he had read about Harry being a mediocre student yet being able to manage enormous feats of advanced magic near the end of the year when the curses effects would be at it's lowest, mystery solved for the moment he approached the door wondering as to what he would find and hoping that for once he wouldn't have to fight...


End file.
